Sonic Heroes Codecs
by ShadowMere28
Summary: Sonic, Tails & Knucles give codecs to all of the Fighters, along with some Special Guests.
1. Mario

**Mario**

"Ugh, this guy," Started Sonic

"Oh yeah, he's been your rival since the beginning, wasn't he?" Asked Tails

"Oh yeah, you weren't there were you?" Sonic Realised

"I came on your second adventure!" Tails informed

"I came on the third!" Added Knuckles

"Yeah, but how do I fight him?" Asked Sonic

"Mario uses a lot of varying moves, like Fire, a Cape, even a Water Pump!" Explained Tails

"A Water Pump?!" Said a now scared Sonic

"Yeah, F.L.U.D.D. it's called," Informed Knuckles

"I could probably build my own, you know!" Tails boasted

"Sure..." Said Knuckles, clearly aiming to annoy him

"I COULD!" Shouted Tails

"Guys, focus on the fight here!" Sonic tried to calm everyone down

"Oh, sorry! Mario won't be easy to defeat! Be careful," Tails warned

"But that doesn't matter, you can take him, Sonic!" Enthused Knuckles

"Yeah! Remember, Sega does what Nintendon't!" Sonic smirked

* * *

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the Sonic Heroes Codecs. I'm the writer, ShadowMere28, and please read and review!

A/N 2: Thank you to BiancaShiro for informing me of my layout mistake. It won't happen again!


	2. Donkey Kong

**Donkey Kong**

"Is he some sort of Monkey?" Asked Sonic

"That's Donkey Kong!" Informed Tails

"He's quite a powerhouse! Be very careful!" Warned Knuckles

"Well, since he's strong, he's gotta be slow, right?" Sonic questioned, trying to find a weakness

"Actually no! He's pretty speedy!" Answered Tails

"WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted in disbelief

"Heh, I don't care, I'll just outrun him!" Said a cocky Sonic

"Be on the lookout for his attacks! They do a lot, but if he misses, he's wide open!" Informed Tails

"Got it!" Sonic registered

"So he DOES have a weak point!" Realised Knuckles

* * *

Please R &amp; R


	3. Link

**Link**

"And who's this?" Questioned Sonic

"That's Link!" Answered Knuckles

"This Link goes by the name of the Hero of Twilight." Informed Tails

"This Link?" Questioned Sonic

"Yeah, there are actually a lot of different Links!" Informed Tails

"What?!" Sonic was in disbelief

"You mean, there is a lot of this guy?" Knuckles was trying to get his head around this

"Yeah! In fact, three of them are here in Smash!" Added Tails

"Really? Who are the other two?" Asked Sonic

"The Hero of Time, and the Hero of Winds!" Answered Tails

"They'll eventually run out of names for this guy, and call one the Hero of Trains!" Joked Knuckles

"Yeah, that would be stupid!" Sonic joined in

"..." Tails was silent

"...There's a Hero of Trains, isn't there?" Asked Knuckles

"...Yes," Said Tails

* * *

A/N: I have NOTHING against Spirit Tracks, but ever since Game Theory pointed it out, I couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Samus

**Samus**

"And who's this guy?" Asked Sonic

"Kinda looks like iron Man, doesn't he?" Knuckles pointed out

"He does! Hey, you think he would give me an autograph?" Asked an excited Sonic

"Yeah!" Knuckles shared the excitement

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but Samus Aran is a woman." Tails explained

"WHAT?!" Both Sonic &amp; Knuckles were in disbelief

"Yep!" Tails confirmed

"You mean, there's a woman in that suit?" Asked Knuckles

"Yep!" Tails answered

"Yes I am a woman."

"WHOA! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Sonic asked, quite surprised

"I noticed a transmission happening here, so I decided to pop in and say hi!" Samus answered

"Was it that easy to hack into?" Tails was worried about the answer

"Yeah, I do have quite a lot of high-tech gear on me!" Samus pointed out

"...Oh," Tails was not liking this

"Okay then Samus...just one question left." Sonic began

"Sure, what is it?" Wondered Samus

"...Why can't you crawl?" (If you get that reference...)

* * *

Remember to R &amp; R!


	5. Yoshi

**Yoshi**

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Said a clearly scared and confused Sonic who had never seen something like this before

"Well...it looks like some sort of a Dinosaur. Hey, have you ever seen a Dinosaur before?" Asked Knuckles

"Yeah! In the Arabian Knights!"

"...Sonic that never happened," Knuckles was slightly annoyed that he kept going on about this 'Genie and the lamp' story

"Yes it did!" Said a defensive Sonic

"Sonic, can we get back to the Yoshi?" Said an irritated Tails

"Oh, sorry Tails," Sonic and Knuckles realised they were getting a bit sidetracked, "Carry on,"

"Thank you...that is a Yoshi. This particular Yoshi is named 'T. Yoshisaur Muchakoopas (A/N: I'm not kidding here) and it comes from Yoshi's Island, from the southwest portion of Dinosaur Island,"

"Really? How quickly was a Yoshi-filled island named Yoshi's Island?" Said a sarcastic Knuckles

"Well anyway, stay clear of Yoshi's tongue!" Warned Tails

"Wait, his tongue?" Asked Sonic

"Yeah, if he licks you, he'll swallow you, and turn you into an egg!"

"GROSS!" Shouted a freaked out Knuckles

"Wonderful..." Complained Sonic

"Another thing, even though Yoshi lays eggs, he's actually male!" Stated Tails

"Is there anything not weird about this guy?" Asked Sonic

"Doesn't seem like it," Finished Knuckles

* * *

Please remember to R &amp; R!


	6. Kirby

**Kirby**

Knuckles: ...Is that a...marshmallow?

Sonic: MARSHMALLOW'S ON THE MENU TONIGHT, BOYS!

Knuckles: Yeah!

Tails: Hate to stop your fun, but Kirby's not a marshmallow!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Knuckles: BUT HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ONE!

Tails: Kirby is a Star Warrior, from Dream Land.

Knuckles: Dream Land?

Tails: I know it sounds babyish, but it is!

Sonic: Kinda does sound babyish!

Knuckles: Yeah.

Tails: Whatever, Kirby can eat you whole, if you don't watch out!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Knuckles: So...is Hedgehog on the menu tonight?

Tails: When Kirby swallows you, he shoots you out and copies your Homing Attack!

Knuckles: So watch out!

Sonic: Uncool!


	7. Fox

**Fox**

Sonic: And here we have a fox...named Fox

Knuckles: Yeah, that's really creative isn't it?

Sonic: Yeah! (Sarcasm)

Tails: ...

Sonic: Tails, you alright?

Tails: It's just...HE'S TOTALLY RIPPING OFF MY STYLE!

Knuckles: Whoa, calm down!

Tails: No! We're both anthropomorphic Foxes, we both have high-tech gear, we can both use space-travel, and we both have an anthropomorphic team!

Knuckles: Well sure, you may have some similarities, but he can light himself on fire, have a bit of super speed &amp; a deflector!

Sonic: You see? You're not that similar

Tails: Yeah, I guess so.


	8. Pikachu

**Pikachu**

Sonic: What's that thing? Is it a...Pokémon?

Tails: Yes! You don't know who Pikachu is?!

Sonic: Can't say that I do.

Tails: BUT EVERYBODY KNOWS PIKACHU! HE'S THE MOST POPULAR POKÉMON OF ALL 721!

Knuckles: Yeah, he's REALLY overrated!

Tails: Well, I would say popular easily, but overrated, though.

Knuckles: To be honest, he's not that good a Pokémon.

Tails: WHAT?!

Knuckles: Anything he can do greatly, Raichu can do even better!

Tails: Yeah..well, what about his Final Smash?! No other Pokémon can do a move like that-

Knuckles: Zekrom

Tails: ...

Sonic: ...Right, I'll keep that in mind


	9. Luigi

**Luigi**

Sonic: So...why is Mario wearing green?

Tails: YOU DON'T KNOW PIKACHU, AND YOU DON'T KNOW LUIGI?!

Sonic: I'M KIDDING! I KNOW WHO LUIGI IS! WHO DOESN'T?!

Tails: Oh, phew.

Sonic: So, anything to add Knuckles?

Knuckles: ...

Sonic: ...Knuckles?

Tails: You alright?

Knuckles: La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo.

Tails: ...

Sonic: ...So...Tails, have any strategies to take him down?

Tails: While Luigi looks like Mario, they have completely different movesets!

Sonic: Like what?

Tails: Instead of a Cape, he launches himself at you like a missile! Instead of a Water Pump, he does a little spin attack!

Sonic: They both have fireballs and a coin jump, right?

Tails: The fireballs work completely different, and the coin jump has a little instakill part to it!

Sonic: Cool! Anything else?

Tails: Well, just a little tip...don't fall for his down taunt. It's embarrassing.


	10. Captain Falcon

**Captain Falcon**

Sonic: This is that racer guy, right?

Tails: Yes, Captain Falcon is an F-Zero racer.

Sonic: F-Zero?

Knuckles: It's like a futuristic anti-gravity brutal racing tournament.

Sonic: So to be an F-Zero racer, this guy must be pretty tough, right?

Tails: Yes, he uses a lot of punching and kicking attacks, but his most lethal attack is the Fal-

Knuckles: FALCON PUNCH!

Tails: ...Yes, the Falcon Punch.

Sonic: That's the move where his fist lights on fire, isn't it?

Knuckles: Yeah! He lights it on fire and screams FALCON PUNCH! He can also do it with his foot and scream FALCON KICK!

Sonic: Wow, I didn't know that you were such a fan.

Knuckles: Everybody loves Captain Falcon!

Sonic: I guess he is pretty cool.

Knuckles: HE'S THE BEST SMASHER HERE!

Tails: Well, good luck fighting him!

Sonic: Thanks!

Knuckles: CAN YOU GET HIS AUTOGRAPH FOR ME?!

Sonic &amp; Tails: QUIET, KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Sorry.

Please remember to R &amp; R!


	11. Ness

**Ness**

Sonic: Who's this kid?

Tails: That's Ness, Sonic.

Sonic: Got any info on him?

Tails: Well when he was-

Knuckles: NO! NO EARTHBOUND/MOTHER 2 SPOILERS!

Tails: But...

Knuckles: NO! THE STORY IS TOO GOOD TO BE SPOILED!

Sonic: Ok...got any fighting tips?

Tails: Ness uses psychic abilities called PSI.

Sonic: Is he magic?

Knuckles: NO TELLING!

Tails: Sorry, Sonic. Not much I can say any more.

Sonic: Well, wish me luck!


	12. Jigglypuff

**Jigglypuff**

Sonic: Is this another Pokémon?

Tails: Yes! That's Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon.

Sonic: Balloon Pokémon, huh? I guess I should be able to send it flying then.

Tails: Yes! This fight is in the bag!

Knuckles: Good luck, Sonic! Go beat that thing up for me.

Sonic: Wait, what?

Knuckles: It's just so stupid! All Pokémon have a reason to be here; Pikachu is the mascot, Charizard is one of the most loved Pokémon ever, Lucario is pretty much the poster boy for Mega Evolutions &amp; Greninja is representing the newest generation!

Sonic: So Jigglypuff has no reason to still be here?

Knuckles: YES!

Tails: But Jigglypuff is part of the Original 12!

Knuckles: EXACTLY!

Tails: ...What?

Knuckles: Since Jigglypuff was in the original Super Smash Bros., it can never leave! That's the only thing keeping it here!

Sonic: Yeah, it is quite stupid.

Knuckles: Tell me about it.


	13. Bowser

**Bowser**

Sonic: And this is Bowser.

Tails: Right! Bowser is a powerhouse here in Smash. He's got tons of claw attacks, fire breath, his spiked shell &amp; pummelling opponents.

Knuckles: Well if he's strong, then he's gotta be slow, right?

Tails: In Brawl and Melee, maybe...but here in Smash Wii U and 3DS, he's gotten quite the speed upgrade!

Sonic: So he's fast &amp; strong, sounds cool! Does he have any weaknesses?

Tails: Yes! A lot of his really strong attacks do require some charging, and if he misses, he's wide open!

Sonic: Cool! I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

Author's Note: I have Super Smash Brothers for Wii U! (Cue Final Fantasy victory music) If you want to challenge me, then my Nintendo Network ID is craigstewart2000 &amp; my nickname is SM28.


	14. Peach

**Peach**

Sonic: Is this the Princess from the Mario games?

Tails: Yep! This is Peach. She's quite tricky to deal with, but I think you've got it.

Knuckles: Yeah! You go, Sonic!

Sonic: Alright, any other tips?

Tails: Not really, but be on your guard at all times, you never know when she'll take out a Frying Pan!

Sonic: What?! Where does she get a Frying Pan from?!

Tails: Probably the same place where the Tennis Racket, Golf Club, Bombs, Turnips &amp; Mr. Saturns come from.

Sonic: No idea, huh?

Knuckles: Heh, she's kinda pretty, isn't she?

Sonic: ...Well, I guess so, yeah.

Amy: WHAT?!

Sonic: A-AMY?!

Knuckles: Where did you come from?!

Amy: SONIC, SHE IS NOT PRETTY! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO-ONE CAN!

Sonic: TAILS, SWITCH IT OFF! SWITCH IT OFF!

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I have been on my FictionPress (Same name) writing there. Don't worry, frequent updates will resume (Hopefully).


	15. Zelda

Zelda

Sonic: Is that Zelda?

Tails: Yes, that's Princess Zelda herself!

Knuckles: Is Shiek still a part of her?

Tails: Nope! They're separate characters now!

Sonic: Does she have a different move instead?

Tails: Yes! She brings out the Phantom Knight from Spirit Tracks!

Knuckles: It looks like it packs a punch!

Tails: It really does, so stay clear, Sonic!

Sonic: Got it.


	16. Shiek

**Shiek**

Sonic: That's Shiek, right?

Tails: Yes Sonic, that's Shiek

Knuckles: If only we had a Ninja here with us

Espio: I'm standing right here

Knuckles: Whoa! Where did you come from?!

Espio: You paid me for this, you're a terrible actor

Knuckles: ...I don't know what you're talking about, Espio

Espio: Okay, I'll help you with this Ninja girl

Tails: Alright, what's the first thing we need to know?

Espio: Well, Zelda is much more powerful in this form-

Sonic, Tails &amp; Knuckles: THAT'S ZELDA?!

Espio: ...You didn't know?

Tails: Ah, you're a master of disguises. Fair enough.

Sonic: Right, back to how to fight Shiek

Espio: With Shiek's "Burst Grenade", you can run out the way and attack.

Sonic: Right

Espio: With Shiek's Up Special, if you Homing Attack right as she does it, you'll go to the landing spot

Sonic: Cool!

Espio: With "Bouncing Fish", throw her off with your Down Special, then come right back at her!

Tails: Thanks for coming!

Espio (Mumbling): I didn't even get paid...Vector's gonna have my head


	17. Ice Climbers

**Ice Climbers**

Sonic: There's 2 fighters here!

Tails: Those are the Ice Climbers.

Knuckles: Are they siblings? A couple? Really good friends?

Tails: I'm not sure what they are, but one thing's for sure, they're great teammates!

Sonic: Still, 2 on 1 does seem a little unfair.

Tails: I guess so.

Knuckles: It doesn't matter, you've still got this, Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah! On with the fight!


	18. Marth

**Marth**

Sonic: Sword-Wielder, huh?

Tails: Yes Sonic, this is Marth, the Hero King.

Sonic: He's a Sword-Wielding King?

Knuckles: Yeah, but you've been a Sword-Wielding King, too!

Sonic: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

Knuckles: Marth would probably call you a Knave, though.

Sonic: Yeah, but you tried to kill yourself after I beat you!

Knuckles: Hey, that wasn't me!

Tails: I didn't really change.

Sonic: So...back to Marth.

Tails: Right, Marth's Final Smash is a One-hit kill!

Knuckles: Whoa! Isn't that a little OP?!

Tails: But only if he can hit you!

Sonic: And if he misses?

Tails: It's a One-hit kill for him!

Knuckles: Nice!

* * *

A/N: Im not sorry for all the Black Knight references, I personally love the game (Except the trading. Screw the trading). Please remember to R &amp; R.


End file.
